<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potter Waltz by MyHeroZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928166">Potter Waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero'>MyHeroZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Ballroom Dancing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), Classical Music, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter References, Homosexuality, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musical References, Platonic Romance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser and Luigi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potter Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"So this is the ballroom."</p><p class="p2">It was huge. The term "wonderous" could have been invented for it; its walls decorated in ivory and ruby and inlaid with gold curliques, its magnificent huge good chandelier shining majestically down upon the silveresque floor, it was truly a sight worthy of true royalty. Beyond the huge distant transparent glass doors which led out into the night, the clearskied crescent moon could be seen courting a galaxy of majestic stars.</p><p class="p2">Bowser was leading Luigi into its dazzling openness, their attire perfectly matched - handsome, ruby-hued jackets inlaid with the same patterns of gold curliques as the ballroom with white collas and cuffs, matched to smartly pressed white slacks and polished white shoes.</p><p class="p2">"It's lovely," awed Luigi.</p><p class="p2">"I knew you'd love it."</p><p class="p2">"Music must sound glorious in here."</p><p class="p2">"Oh, it does, trust me. If I had an orchestra here right now - "</p><p class="p2">"Wait a minute," Luigi suddenly explained, reaching into his pocket. "We do!" He produced his smartphone.</p><p class="p2">"You gonna play a tune?"</p><p class="p2">"I know just the one." Luigi replied, searching through his phone's music library. "Ah, here we go!"</p><p class="p2">Within a moment, the entire ballroom suddenly came alive with the sweeping majesty of Patrick Doyle's "Potter Waltz" from the movie "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire".</p><p class="p2">Bowser sighed contentedly at the melody as he smiled at how well it matched their lovely surroundings.</p><p class="p2">"Beautiful," the king breathed.</p><p class="p2">Luigi smiled. "Is that like how your orchestra sounds?"</p><p class="p2">"Perfectly."</p><p class="p2">"Have you ever had balls here?"</p><p class="p2">"On certain special occasions."</p><p class="p2">The two continued to admire the majesty around them. The music played on, its notes seeming to sparkle happily off every shining detail.</p><p class="p2">"Do you dance?"</p><p class="p2">Bowser blinked down at Luigi in surprise. "Who, me?"</p><p class="p2">"Of course. It is your ballroom."</p><p class="p2">"Well, uh..." Bowser fumbled, "... not much, really."</p><p class="p2">"Really? Seems like such a waste of opportunity in a place like this."</p><p class="p2">"Yeah... guess it is."</p><p class="p2">Another moment drifted by on the melody.</p><p class="p2">"Bowser?"</p><p class="p2">"Yeah?"</p><p class="p2">"Will you dance with me?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi's time was shy but hopeful.</p><p class="p2">Bowser looked startled. "What, now?"</p><p class="p2">"Please."</p><p class="p2">"Well, I.... er, um..."</p><p class="p2">"Please, your majesty?"</p><p class="p2">Bowser blushed. He had been addressed as a lot of things in the distant past by his minions, such as "Your Rottenness", but never as "Your Majesty."</p><p class="p2">"Uh... I can try..."</p><p class="p2">Luigi took Bowser's arm and gently pulled him into the center of the room. "Come on, it's easy."</p><p class="p2">"What if I... make a mistake?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi chuckled. "Relax. This isn't Mario Kart."</p><p class="p2">Bowser clearly didn't know how to begin. "What do I do?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi guided the koopa king's lefy clawed hand. "Put your arm around my waist, like so. There we go. Okay, now I hold out my left arm like this... and you hold my left hand with your right."</p><p class="p2">Bowser couldn't help his blushing; he couldn't believe he was doing this with a man.</p><p class="p2">"Now, it's a waltz, so you gently lead me with your right hand like this... one two three, one two three, one two three..."</p><p class="p2">Bowser was stiff and embarrassed at first, but he soon got into the gentle rhythm to the tune of the music. And he soon found himself thoroughly enjoying himself as he and Luigi waltzed lightly together around the floor. After a while, Bowser stopped watching his own feet once he grew more confident in his steps, and began looking at their spinning surroundings in smiling, openmouthed wonder.</p><p class="p2">And then as they continued to waltzed he finally dared to begin looking at Luigi himself.</p><p class="p2">Luigi's soft sapphire eyes gazed happily into Bower's emerald eyes as they beamed happily at each other.</p><p class="p2">Somehow, each seemed to the other to be the most precious treasure in the world...</p><p class="p2">
  <em>This moment is so... <strong>perfect...</strong></em>
</p><p class="p2">Bowser gently laid his chin on Luigi's right shoulder as they peacefully danced the world away.</p><p class="p2">"... Luigi...?..." Bowser shyly whispered.</p><p class="p2">"Yeah?"</p><p class="p2">"Do you ever think about getting married?"</p><p class="p2">"Who, me?"</p><p class="p2">Bowser couldn't help chuckling with sight nervousness. "Yeah, you."</p><p class="p2">"I would like to someday."</p><p class="p2">"Anyone in particular?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi thought a moment as they waltzed, the lovely tune playing on. "I'm not seeing anyone, if that's what you mean."</p><p class="p2">"No one?"</p><p class="p2">"No."</p><p class="p2">"A guy like you? I'm... surprised."</p><p class="p2">"Why?"</p><p class="p2">"Because you're so special I'd think anybody would love to have you."</p><p class="p2">"Aw. You're sweet."</p><p class="p2">Bowser smiled and blushed all the more at the compliment. "Thanks... you... haven't dated?"</p><p class="p2">"Not yet."</p><p class="p2">"... why not?"</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Because I never fell in love with anyone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bowser swallowed, then asked so <span class="u"><em>achingly</em></span> hopefully, his voice reduced to a timid, terrified whisper, his lips quivering in hopeful anticipation...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...are you <em>now...?</em>..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>